fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
SurgeAnime Network
SurgeAnime Network (formerly known as AniNick PLUS, AnimeNation TOO, and SurgeAnime TOO) is an American cable and satellite network that launched on April 26, 2015. In December 2015, approximately 67,615,000 households in the United States (58.1% of households with at least one television set) received AniNick PLUS. History Pre-launch TBA. Launch AniNick PLUS launched on April 26, 2015. Post-launch On October 25, 2015, Curiousgorge66 Studios announced that they had temporarily acquired ToonNick International's 45% share of the channel until they rebranded ToonNick International as Curiousgorge66 Networks, which occured on November 1. On December 7, AniNick PLUS rebranded itself. In January 2016, Curiousgorge66 Networks announced that AniNick PLUS would be rebranding again sometime in 2016. On April 9, 2016, it was announced that AniNick PLUS would rebrand as AnimeNation TOO before June 31, 2016. The rebrand occurred on June 19, 2016. In 2017, it was announced that the channel would be rebranded as SurgeAnime TOO in November 2017. Since November 2017, the channel has aired reruns of anime programming still showing new episodes on Nickelodeon Family and/or Nicktoons Family, as well as acquiring the broadcast rights to several anime titles licensed by NickFamily Licensing and/or NickFamily Studios. The channel eventually rebranded as SurgeAnime TOO on December 2nd, 2017. On March 29th, 2018, it was announced that SurgeAnime TOO on Nickelodeon Family, a three-hour block featuring repeats of anime shown on SurgeAnime TOO, will begin airing on sister network Nickelodeon Family in April 2018. Unless a rights-sharing agreement is arranged, no syndicated, non-first-run anime is shown on the block. Usually, nothing with a parental rating higher than TV-PG is shown on the block. Prior to the rebrand, the anime series shown were expected to be rotated every three months; with the rebrand, anime series that are shown concurrently on both SurgeAnime Network and its Nickelodeon Family block will leave both networks if the anime is picked up exclusively by another network. On June 7th, 2018, it was announced that, upon their removal from OrbitAnime, SurgeAnime TOO had secured the US broadcast rights to both Akiba's Trip: The Animation (whose broadcast rights would be shared with Nickelodeon Family's AuraNightfall block in the future) and Yu Yu Hakusho. On July 24th, 2018, it was announced that Firebasket Studios saw interest in purchasing another 5% stake in the channel, bringing its stake up to 60%. The sale was completed on July 28th, 2018. Due to the shutdown of the main SurgeAnime in the US and its replacement by Vision Cult, SurgeAnime TOO was rebranded as SurgeAnime Network on September 3rd, 2018. The SurgeAnime TOO on Nickelodeon Family block rebranded to simply SurgeAnime on Nickelodeon Family beginning September 9th, 2018. Programming See here. Schedule See here. Gallery AniNick PLUS.png|Pre-launch logo. Anplusnohd.png|AniNick PLUS logo during 2015. Anplushd.png|The logo for the HD feed of AniNick PLUS during 2015. AniNick PLUS 2016.png|AniNick PLUS logo from December 7, 2015 to June 19, 2016. AniNick PLUS HD 2016b.png|Logo for the HD feed of AniNick PLUS from December 7, 2015 to June 19, 2016. Suggestions Suggest an anime here. Ex: *Madoka Magica (TV-14) by Curiousgorge66. TBA Suggest an Anime * Category:Curiousgorge66 Category:Channels Category:Articles under construction